Dio
Left |gender=Male |hair=Blond |occupation=Leader of Myrmidons |status=Alive |voice=''細谷 佳正 (Hosoya Yoshimasa)'' Liam O'Brian|title = Dio |age = Unknown |eye = Green |relative = Unknown |number = N/A |affiliates = The Myrmidons Brother |first = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |last = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward }} Dio is a mysterious man with a singular sense of style in Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. His comments are often insensitive or downright mean, although whether this comes from intentional malice or simple ignorance was unclear. Appearance Dio is a blonde-haired man with long hair. He wears a red coat and black top hat. Personality Dio is all about taking care of number one, that of which is of course, himself. His course of thinking causes him to almost always pick betray. He also tries to keep the other participants BP as low as he can possibly get by trying to get them to betray each other resulting in both parties gaining nothing. He is determined to accomplish his goals and will go the extremes to achieve them. Though he is not entirely a bad person. Dio once saved a kitten. He was also once romantically involved with an unnamed woman. Background Dio came from the 4th generation of the Myrmidons. He was one of Left's clones, who were created by a man called Brother, the leader of the religious organization Free the Soul. Even though everyone was supposed to be created equal, there was some random deviation, the other factors could influence the clone's development. Dio was the best of his generation, so he was chosen to lead the Myrmidons. His mission was to infiltrate Rhizome-9 on the day the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition took place, and participate and win the Nonary Game. In case he failed to do so or was unable to do so, his emergency plan was to blow up the whole facility by planting and detonating four anti-matter bombs inside the building. In both cases, the ultimate goal was to stop the AB project. When he was given his orders during the briefing, he thought of it as a chance to prove his loyalty to Brother and was determined to succeed in his mission, no matter what. In one alternate timeline where he managed to escape the facility with Phi and Sigma, the trio first wear hazmat suits get depressurized in the pressure exchange chamber and arrive at the surface of the Moon. Dio slipped by them and went to the transmitter he had hid beforehand but was confronted by Phi about him being associated with Free the Soul. Dio eventually admitted to being a Myrmidon but soon tried to kill Phi with a rock but was quickly stopped by Sigma, who had heard most of their conversation on the radio, with the rest being static. Dio told Sigma and Phi everything about his life and that in all of his life, he had only ever once been punished breaking their laws. He'd come into contact with one woman, who was someone considered to be unclean, and was declared corrupted. Even though he was punished harshly and purified his soul, he claimed that his dishonor remained. He informed Sigma that his entire purpose is to be part the foundation of Brother's new world. As Dio thought they had no use for it, he told them the deactivation code for bomb #0. Dio then reluctantly escorted them to one of the other Rhizome facilities, where he knew a few acquaintances. In most of the other timelines, Dio planted 4 antimatter bombs in the facility numbered 0-3 and blew up the facility. In two timelines where Dio was revealed to be the culprit behind the bombs, Dio showed the activation device only for Tenmyouji to knock it out of his hand. However the device, if separated from Dio by 1 meter, automatically activated. Dio then proceeds to attempt to commit suicide with a pill but was ultimately restrained by Sigma and later sedated by Luna with Soporil ß. However due to the multiple time jumps by Sigma and Phi, all 4 passwords were ultimately gathered and the 4 bombs were diffused. Dio was left unconscious and in the end, was left in the Infirmary, handcuffed to a sink pipe. Later, all 8 other players decide to leave Dio there as they leave through the number nine door. In an alternate past, Dio attempted to murder Akane to enter the game. However he was knocked out by a flying kick from Phi. Akane then took his knife and gave Dio her bracelet, thus preventing much of the future timelines. Dio was then placed in the same room as Quark and Akane took the place of K. After Sigma and Phi's consciousness jumped back into April 13, 2029, Dio soon woke up but was quickly put to sleep with Spopril ß by Luna. As the AB Project had succeeded, Akane no longer saw Dio as a threat and thus Dio was released from the handcuffs. Trivia * In one of the routes, Dio claimed to be a circus ringleader. * The only person Dio did not willing Betray was Luna, he also never betrayed her unless she was dead. Gallery Dioartbook1.jpg Dioartbook2.jpg Dioartbook3.jpg Dioartbook4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters